1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a display and a driving method thereof. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display and a driving method thereof in which a driving voltage is adjusted in accordance with temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display may provide operating and driving voltages to a light emitting element, e.g., an organic light emitting diode (OLED), in order to emit light from the light emitting element. The driving voltages may provide power for emitting light from the light emitting element. The operating voltages may correspond to data signals and may control one or more driving transistors that regulate the connection of the driving voltages to the light emitting element.
Operational characteristics of the light emitting element, e.g., the amount of light emitted therefrom, may be temperature dependent. In order to maintain such operational characteristics constant, the driving voltage may be increased to offset the effects of reduced temperatures. However, maintaining an increased driving voltage when temperatures are not reduced may result in unnecessary power consumption.